1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controlled temperature shipping assembly and in particular a shipping assembly whereby wastewater samples or the like can be shipped at predetermined controlled temperatures.
2. Prior Art
A great variety of temperature controlled containers are found in the prior art. These include for the most part various types of refrigeration apparatus. In particular, it is noted that the need has existed for some time to store and ship foods, confections and the like at low temperatures to prevent spoilage or other forms of degredation prior to actual use of product. It is further noted that temperature controlled shipping containers must be designed for the specific use to which they are intended.
In particular, if food or confection items are to be shipped it may be critical that a certain predetermined temperature level or range be maintained. On the other hand, if biological degredation is to be curtailed in the shipment of, for example, blood samples or blood bank transfers, another temperature and another size container must be used. Likewise, standard containers such as Styrofoam picnic containers or other types of refigeration means have been well known in the prior art and each is adapted to the specific end use for which it is intended. In this same line, applicant's controlled temperature shipping assembly is unique in this application to the shipping of wastewater samples under appropriate storage and temperature conditions. It should be understood that the term "ship" or "shipping" is used herein in the generic sense to refer to any means of transportation.
It has been previously known to store goods which are sensitive to temperature in thermally insulated containers in which so-called cooling blocks are housed. One simple example of such a container is that used by housewives to store food. In this case, the interior of the thermal container need only be kept cool for a relatively short period of time. Because of this, and because direct contact of food with the cooling block is not normally harmful, it suffices to freeze the block to the necessary temperature prior to using the same. The block can then be chilled to the required temperature in a domestic refrigerator, for example.
In their simplest form, the cooling blocks are filled solely with water, which when frozen has a high heat of fusion and consequently is able to maintain the food in a cool environment for a considerable period of time. Such an apparatus is effective to keep food wholesome or to keep beverages cool for a certain period of time at ambient temperatures which lie above the desired storage temperatures.
In the case, however, of the storage or transportation of blood, blood components and many other substances, both living and dead, for example certain organisms, vaccine, serum, bacteriological and biological substances, enzymes, pharmicological substances, electronic components, films and chemical substances, measures must be taken to insure that the object to be stored can be constantly kept within a predetermined specific temperature range, often at extremely close tolerances.
Thus it can readily be seen that shipping assemblies and the like for the storage of material which must be maintained within a certain temperature range or at a constant temperature must be custom designed to the particular end use desired. As mentioned hereinabove, applicant's shipping assembly is specifically designed for the transport of wastewater samples and like materials at temperatures and for a duration which will inhibit or prevent the biological or chemical degradation of the samples. The guidelines and regulations concerning such shipping are generally promulgated by regulatory agencies such as the Environmental Protection Agency, Food and Drug Administration and other Government agencies.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,576,955 to Dubraks discloses generally a refrigeration apparatus which might typically have been used to maintain the temperature of food or confection type material. Dubraks requires wood or sheet metal outer and inner containers filled with insulating material such as granulated cork. It seems obvious that an apparatus such as that defined in Dubraks is not meant for convenient shippage due to its weight, bulk and size.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,678,763 to Bolger discloses a rack for supporting a centrally disposed ice cream container with chemical containers arranged about the central container for refrigeration purposes. This arrangement is typical of prior art refrigeration means and is deficient in that it is not actually shippable or packable and in that it is designed specifically and only for the storage of ice cream.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,555,126 to Greve discloses a portable icebox in which a number of individual containers are fixedly placed in the four corners of the icebox. The Greve patent is typical of portable icebox arrangements wherein various items to be refrigerated are placed throughout the container and wherein ice is scattered in between. This container is portable in that it can be carried although it must be noted that this would in all likelihood not be suitable for shipping or mailing purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,856 to Telkes discloses a shipping container in which temperature control is maintained. In the Telkes shipping container, it should be noted that the chemical reaction which takes place in the material in the makeup of the container is important in maintaining the proper temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,367 to Peterson discloses a shipping container for the storage and shipping of a human transplant organ. As with other shipping containers of this type, the container must be specifically designed for the end use to which it is placed. Along this same line, U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,895 to Hjertstrand discloses an apparatus for storing goods at stable temperatures in a heat insulated container. The storage container of Hjerstrand is for the storage of blood samples or blood transfusion material. As before, this container is specifically designed for constant temperature storage for blood samples.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a controlled temperature shipping assembly which will enable the storage, maintenance and shipping of a plurality of wastewater samples at lower temperatures than had previously been generally available in the prior art.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a controlled temperature shipping assembly which will permit the extended storage of wastewater samples for time periods up to 84 hours at controlled temperatures.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a controlled temperature shipping assembly which is smaller and stronger than containers generally available in the prior art to prohibit excess size and waste space within the container as well as to prevent breakage of containers and bottles within the shipping assembly.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the description of the preferred embodiment.